


Middle eastern flower

by Culpeuslylcal



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Can't Swim, BAMF Malik Al-Sayf, Black Character(s), Crusades, Demond being the best bro, Desmond Miles Needs a Hug, Female Protagonist, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misogyny, Multi, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Sexism, Racism, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal
Summary: Anaya was a strange woman, Altair though. She knows stuff about medicine that scares every person, she has black marks in her right hand, and her eyes were a strong grey color.Altair was curious, and maybe the Apple have answers.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s), Desmond Miles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Middle eastern flower

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have this idea and want to make it. English is not my first lenguage, i'm an spanish native speaker so yeah, and i learn english almost from myself because third world english classes sucks.
> 
> AND i am not a black person, so i have never live racimo directly for my skin color. But yeah, i try to do my best 
> 
> Writing in English stress me, why i do it?
> 
> i dont have beta, so there is gonna BIGs mistakes.

Anaya’s birth was welcome with the death of her father, killed by the templars.

She grows up in the farm, with her mother and the other assassins around. At age of six, she learns how to build a hidden blade.

It wasn’t the best childhood; her mother was obsessed with Anaya’s father death and somehow, she blames her daughter. The training was almost like a punishment for that.

Anaya’s memories of the farm were the worst, but there was an exception.

Desmond.

Desmond was her cousin, three years older than her, but it was like her brother. Desmond understand her pain, her angry against the farm. It was the only one, with his mother Anaya’s aunt, that give her the love that her mother never gives.

Anaya’s remember how he hug her always, play with her, and help her with the training. She remembers hoe he helps her with the bruises, with the tears rolling down of her little cheeks. They grow up together, Desmond always protecting her. Anaya was calm, she like cuddles with her cousin, she like the tries and she loves cats. Everyone thought that she was too kind, and someday she will die for that reason. Desmond tell her that it was fine, he loves her anyways.

Something happens, and Anaya stop being the happy kid that shine.

They were training, she ears her bother father screams, to run faster, to hide faster. She remembers falls trying to climb, hitting her head in the ground. Desmond was already up, and when he sees her fall, he come down to help her.

They where people yelling, Desmond couldn’t come to her cause his father didn’t let him. She tries to see him, with her blurry sight, she extends her hand to her bother, asking for help with her tearing eyes.

When Desmond runs to her scaping from his father arms, she went black.

She woke up a week later, in the medic area. Her mother was there, her blond hair looking beautiful like always, and her eyes, grey’s like Anaya’s, watching her with disappointment. She can´t remember what the woman tells her, but she knows that it hurt her badly.

She meets with Desmond again, two week later, she hugs him and did not want him to let it go. Se give a him a smile when she saw Desmond’s lips.

They grow up, Anaya’s trying to make her mother proud, but it doesn’t work. Anaya’s hide herself in books, medical books. When they teach her about the human body she was fascinated, so she takes the biggest book from the library and read all of them. Then, one day, she dreams. She was just like one of the assassins on the medical area, helping people from illness, make then stop the bleeding wounds.

She tells her dream to Desmond and he make her a promise, that one day, she will be a doctor.

At her fourteen, Desmond came in the night with a black hood and a backpack.

She doesn’t even think twice when he told her to come, to scape from the farm. They will see the world together. She does not look back, taking her brother hand and walking away with her clothes in the backpack and one of her favorite anatomy books.

Adapting to society it was hard.

They live in the streets for a long time, Anaya’s steals food in markets and Desmond takes all the jobs that he could. They learn a lot in the streets, meeting with other teenagers that warn them of the foster care system. One day Desmond find a job as a bartender, and with a little time, they have a roof where to sleep.

Anaya’s found a job as clean team in a restaurant.

She loves the live they have outside of the farm, she loves eating ice-cream with her brother, watch movies, and she absolutely love the public library of the city.

But she learns the bad face of the society.

The first time, she was walking to home after finishing her job. The streets were dark and cold, but Anaya’s like it. She walks by some abandon building to make short her way to home. She remembers the screams, five drunks’ guys standing in front of her. They scream to her dirty word, about how they will rape her, how they will kill her for being a filthy black woman.

That day, Anaya’s learns what is being a black woman in the society.

She defends herself, easy, leaving five pass out drunk dudes in some street of New York. When she gets home and tell Desmond what happens, he gets angry and walked out of the department with a hiding blade.

She didn’t ask when he came later, she only smile him, and they went to bed.

The years went away quickly, and Anaya was twenty-three.

Desmond was keeping money away to pay Anaya’s college, so she came a doctor. It was hard, but he just wanted to make her happy, even if she says him that it doesn’t matter, she is happy anyways with the life she has.

But happy life come to an end.

Abtergo happens, she doesn’t remember very well about it. Desmond was most of the time in the animus in another room. Anaya were put in an animus too, but the bleeding effect was too much to her and couldn’t keep long time inside. She saw Altair memories, and she quickly learns about him and the society, but the connection wasn’t strong as Desmond, so they focus on him.

Lucy, the woman who was working in the animus were Desmond was, present herself as an assassin. Anaya’s didn’t like her; she feels something about the woman that screams “do not”. But the eagle vision, product of the bleeding effect, show her as an ally. And for Anaya’s mind health and Desmond safety, she keeps it to herself.

Then they run away, they meet Shaun and Rebecca, and Desmond was put in another animus to revive Ezio memories. Anaya helps with his health care, always with him. They run away again, to Monteriggioni. Anaya became Rebeca friend; she really like her as a friend. Anaya’s first true friend. Shaun was sarcastic, but Anaya was even more, and Lucy was still suspicious to Anaya, but she saw how Desmond get close to her even more.

Things get worse day by day, the message Minerva give to Desmond, then the apple, Juno the end of the world.

Desmond kills Lucy.

Anaya couldn’t help herself but feels pity. Not for Lucy, but Desmond. Anaya knows that he liked Lucy, in a romantic way. They keep going anyway.

The keys, Connor, Abstergo and Desmond dad. Vidic deaths.

Then, **_Desmond sacrifice_**.

Anaya did not follow Rebecca, Shaun and William.

Anaya stays with Desmond, take his hand and smile him.

She tells him that she loves him, one last time.

Desmond use the eye.

Anaya feels the pain, and then, nothing.

They died.

Death was silent.

She only sees black.

But then, a golden shine was in front of her.

Minerva appears and talks, Anaya can’t understand. She died, why she was there? Minerva explain something about her mind and the code, that she was death but only her body. The isu talks about an opportunity, given by Jupiter, to changes the history. Anaya ask for her bother, Minerva say that Desmond was in a mission too. Minerva says that she must go to save one of the ancestors, she tells her about something about Juno trying to stop Jupiter plan.

She accepts, with the condition to save Desmond. Minerva promise that he will safe if Anaya make her mission successfully.

The dark sorrounds her, felling emptiness in the heart, almost crying. 

She opens her eyes once again and finds herself in the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> And that the prologue, Anaya is a black woman, Her mom is wHITE but her dad was Black and came from some place in africa directly so is not an african american. 
> 
> Bye gringos uwu, we see next time.


End file.
